


Acuity

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [922]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Bishop have reached an arrangement, but they didn't count on Abby. Also, what's got Gibbs so bent out of shape?This is the first part of I'm not sure how many to fulfill jane_x80's prompt.





	Acuity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/09/2001 for the word [acuity](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/11/09/acuity).
> 
> acuity  
> Acuteness of perception or vision; sharpness.
> 
> This was requested by jane_x80 who prompted me through [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). There will be at least one sequel and possibly more before the prompt is truly finished. It was getting too long for just one drabblish post.
> 
> **Prompt:**  
> 
> Bishop and Tony announce that they are engaged to be married, much to everyone's surprise. However, Gibbs is enraged. Why could that be?
> 
> ps - there is no DiNozzo/Bishop tag that exists so it refused to let me put it in the Relationships section. but I meant to do it.
> 
>  **End Prompt**  
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Acuity

“So you'll do it?” Tony confirmed.

“You have a deal.” Ellie agreed.

They separated and returned to their respective apartments for now. They had a lot to do to get ready. Especially if they wanted to avoid drawing a ton of attention to their changing status.

They both had their reasons for doing this. Tony's were more obvious as it was necessary to claim his trust fund. However, Ellie's reasons were no less important to her for their obscureness.

Ellie's family had been trying to encourage her to date and get married again after Jake. Ellie still felt it was too soon, but she was tired of her mom trying to set her up when she went home. Plus, all the teasing her brothers gave her about various boys in her life or boys that she'd met in front of them exhausted her. 

Ellie thought a marriage to Tony for the sake of his inheritance would be the perfect solution. That would give her 2-3 years of freedom from her mom's matchmaking and she knew Tony would divorce her if she found someone she truly loved. Neither one of them saw the other as their true love. It was perfect.

Together, they found a place to live. They were close enough to be siblings. Neither worried the other would kick them out before they divorced or before the other had a new place to live. 

Once that and another million things they needed to do were completed, Tony and Ellie had a short ceremony with the justice of the peace. They didn't want to announce anything loudly. They were hoping to avoid making a big deal of their business type relationship at work.

While there were no regulations against it, due to the business nature of it, they didn't want their co-workers to think it was more than it was. Especially not if the inheritance lawyers sent someone to follow them around and make sure they were the real deal. Tony hoped that didn't happen, but he'd heard of it happening before, so couldn't rule it out.

They wanted it to be a simple business arrangement solely for the sake of Tony's inheritance. Though they were willing to do what needed to be done to make sure Tony got his inheritance. They figured sleeping in the same bed and visiting a few family get togethers would probably be enough to convince the inheritance lawyers.

At least, that's what they hoped. They changed their addresses with HR and that should have been it. They hadn't accounted for Abby or Gibbs for that matter.

Abby had popped into the bullpen with some results for a cold case. All that came out of her, however, was a high pitched squeal when she noticed Bishop's plain wedding ring. They had to wear the rings in case the lawyers came snooping, but were trying not to draw attention to them. Obviously, that plan had gone straight out the window. 

“You got married without telling me?” Abby got right up into Bishop's space, trying to examine the ring.

Bishop exchanged glances with DiNozzo over Abby's head. Abby didn't notice, but Gibbs and McGee both did. Gibbs normal gaze sharpened with acuity into a glare aimed at Bishop.

Tony noticed Gibbs glare, but didn't know the reason behind it anymore than Bishop did. Tony nodded slightly, giving Ellie permission to tell the team about them. 

“Abby, Abby. Calm down. We didn't tell anyone. We didn't want a big deal made.” Bishop murmured in Abby's ear.

“We? Just who did you marry?” Abby demanded, hands on hips.

Ellie revealed, “Tony and I married.”

Abby’s mouth opened, but before she could say anything Ellie slapped a have over Abby's mouth. “Quiet.” Ellie hissed.

Gibbs meanwhile escalated to shooting daggers at Bishop’s head with his eyes. If he was a man prone to killing out of anger, Bishop would already be dead.

Ellie slowly moved her hand away, but she immediately brought it back when Abby opened her mouth to speak. “Later, Abby.”

“Everyone back to work.” Gibbs barked, his voice holding more than a bit of menace.

Abby eeped, quickly handing the lab results to Ellie and returning to her lab. Gibbs had never yelled at her before.

Ellie glanced at the lab results, blinking in surprise when she realized they were more important than Abby had made them out to be. “Abby just broke a cold case wide open.”

“What do we have?” Gibbs grunted, arms crossed across his chest. 

“A new suspect. One of the original tests missed a third DNA sample, which Abby found when she redid them.” Ellie announced.

Everyone poured over their copies of the case file looking for who could be the third person, now that they had proof someone else was at the crime scene. One of the original witnesses had insisted that there was a third person, but as there had been no proof and the witness had clearly been high, the testimony had been dismissed. Tony had called the witness to come back in and give another statement. 

Gibbs glared at Tony from the viewing room the whole time Tony questioned the witness, feeling betrayed. Bishop glanced at Gibbs out of the corner of her eye and couldn’t help wondering what Gibbs’ problem was. She’d never seen him treat her or Tony this way before. 

Gibbs had never been this unreasonable with her before. She’d seen him sometimes take something out on Tony, but that was usually because Tony was messing around. She’d never seen him treat Tony this way when Tony was actually doing his job.

The witness provided them with a lot more detail on the third man this time. They were quickly off searching for their suspect with Gibbs growling and barking the whole way especially at Bishop and DiNozzo. DiNozzo found the clue that led to their suspects whereabouts. 

Gibbs commanded DiNozzo and McGee to bring the suspect in, not wanting DiNozzo and Bishop anywhere near each other. He ordered Bishop to go over the case file and look for anything else that may have been missed. Gibbs went for coffee.

Abby, noticing Bishop was alone, popped up to see if she could get more information from Bishop. “Seriously, Ellie. What's going on? I didn't think you saw Tony that way.”

Bishop sighed, knowing she had to be careful not to reveal anything that would jeopardize Tony’s trust fund. “I'm busy, Abby. Gibbs will kill me if I don't have something new when he returns.”

“The sooner you answer my questions, the sooner I'll leave you to it.” Abby smiled sweetly, not above a little manipulation.

Just then Bishop's cellphone rang. “Bishop.”

“We're looking for Ellie DiNozzo.”

“May I tell her who's calling?” Bishop narrowed her eyes, not recognizing the voice and suspicious that someone was looking for her by her married name.

Abby zoned in on the phone call as she noticed Bishop's worry.

“This is Harold Pride of Pride and Pru. We're the lawyers handling your husband's inheritance.”

“What do you need?”

“We're at your shared house and need to look around.”

“I'm afraid that's not possible. My husband and I are in the middle of investigating a criminal case, right now. Neither one of us can come home, right now. Can we schedule some other time for the home tour?”

“Of course. We'll confine our current visit to the outside of your house.”

“I'll talk with my husband and let you know when we're available for a return visit.” With that, Bishop hung up the phone, not waiting for the lawyer's response.

**Author's Note:**

> For those not aware, I did get a job in June but I wasn't happy there. My old job(the one that laid me off) was hiring again and they wanted me back, so I went back to them. I've now started my old job again. I expect to post daily again at least until 10/25/2017 and hopefully longer than that, but we shall see how it goes. I hope everyone still enjoys reading my random drabbles and longer stories.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here either about how the prompts are setup or about the story.


End file.
